Raven's Magical Halloween with Anna, Kyle and Mordecai/Transcript
Act I Music: Dream Meltic Halloween (Instrumental) - Vocaloid cuts to at 7:00pm as it zooms down to [[Annabelle Sullivan|Annabelle]'s house. Annabelle was walking in the room picking out something to wear.] *'Annabelle:' Hmmmm... What should I be for Halloween? out of a black dress with a long skirt Oh! I know! it on There! All better. confused So, where did my hat go? to the witches' hat on the floor There is it! it on There! I am ready to go trick-or-treat! walks out to the door as the scene cuts to [[Kyle Sullivan|Kyle] in his vampire jumping out of the room, hissing] *'Annabelle:' and screams Kyle! What are you supposed to be? *'Kyle:' Oh! Ummm... A vampire? *'Annabelle:' Yeah! And you scared me half to death! *'Kyle:' I know, right? *'Annabelle:' Right! With that ridiculous costume with that lame cloak on it and some weird fangs. *'Kyle:' I know! I am ready to go trick-or-treating! facepalms *'Jack:' So, are we ready to go trick-or-treating? *'Annabelle:' NO! *'Kyle:' I am! hand *'Jack:' Come on, you should go out with Kyle. *'Annabelle:' I'm too old to go trick-or-treating! *'Jack:' You are 14 and you should go with Kyle. *'Annabelle:' Lucy might be going as a leopard for Halloween! She was wearing cat ears, a leopard tail and a leopard-printed dress! *'Jack:' Okay, you should go with Kyle. *'Annabelle:' Fine! I'm going... *'Kyle:' Yay! cuts to Annabelle was holding hands with Kyle, who was holding his candy bag along with Lucy, who was wearing a leopard printed dress, leopard cat ears, leopard tail and black boots, Johnny, who was wearing his Danny Phantom costume and Alex, who was wearing his Tenth Doctor costume Music: Sneaky Snitch - Kevin MacLeod *'Annabelle:' Screw trick-or-treating, screw little kids and SCREW GROWING UP! I don't want to grow up as an adult, anymore. *'Lucy:' Why are you mad? *'Annabelle:' I don't want to be 15! If I will be a teenager, I can't go trick-or-treating with Kyle! Even thought I'm too old to go trick-or-treating. *'Johnny:' Don't be angry. We have some of the friends here. points to a group of shadowy figures standing here *'Kyle:' Who are they? *'Alex:' They are your friends. shadows reveal to be Raven, who was in her Witch costume and Mordecai, who was dressed as a knight *'Raven:' Hi there, guys. I'm Raven and this is Mordecai. *'Mordecai:' We are ready to go trick-or-treating. Do you have your candy bags? *'Annabelle:' Yes. I already had one. But, I'm a teenager. I will be 15 in December 3rd. *'Raven:' Sounds cool. But, you should go trick-or-treating with us! *'Lucy:' Awesome! decides to go to a Halloween party because he's too old for now as well as Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, Margaret and CJ run to the house as Lucy pressed the doorbell. A stranger comes in the house *'Annabelle, Kyle, Lucy, Johnny, Raven:' Trick or treat! *'Guy:' Look, I do not want a teenager in my house so I brought you guys some candy. grabs a couple of candy bars and put them in their bags *'Annabelle:' Thank you so much. *'Guy:' Happy Halloween! door *'Johnny:' Let's go to another house. walks away to go to another house *'Annabelle:' Okay, then! Let's go! she leaves, leaves blow infront of her What was that? *'Lucy:' I don't know. Probably, the wind. *'Annabelle:' It better not be that kind of ghost appearing with a white Victorian dress with white skin looking like she's "alive" but only she is see-through or something. *'Lucy:' Ghosts? *'Annabelle:' Yeah. *'Kyle:' It better be, bro. close behind Annabelle Boo! *'Annabelle:' screams Kyle! You scared me for the second time! But, enough with the pranks. Let's go! knock on the door as a kind, young lady dressed in a medieval costume holding an orange candy bowl opens the door *'Raven, Johnny, Lucy, Annabelle and Kyle:' Trick or treat! *'Woman:' Oh my! It's the witches, a knight, Danny Phantom, and a vampire! I should give you candy. *'Johnny:' between the group Holy fizz! A medieval lady! Give me candy! *'Woman:' them candy And also, Happy Halloween! *'Lucy:' You're awesome, Mordecai! *'Raven:' Thank you so much. cuts to Erota, Gweneth and Paige who are in their costumes. Erota is wearing her Wednesday Addams costume, Gweneth is a vampiress and Paige is a ghost *'Paige:' Whooooooooooo! I am a ghost! Whoooooooo! girls giggle as the wind blows *'Gweneth:' What was that? *'Erota:' shrugs Eh, I don't know. *'Paige:' Girls, we're looking for Alex! *'Gweneth:' What? While we are going trick-or-treating, can't we stay up all late? It's about either 7 or 8. *'Erota:' Dudette, calm your cool. I think there's a ghost blowing the wind. who is dressed as a witch, runs in *'Mandy:' Hey, girls. I didn't knew you were here. *'Gweneth:' We are looking for Alex, our brother. *'Paige:' Agreed. We can't find him. He's either at a party or trapped in a haunted house. *'Mandy:' A haunted house? That's the worst thing in history! *'Erota:' Listen, Mandy. her a beheaded doll I have a doll on my hand and a flashlight. We better have our flashlights. her a pink trick-or-treat bag with the words "Trick or treat" on it cuts to Benson and Jack checking the time on their watches *'Benson:' Trick-or-treating might be fun but the teenagers and adults including us are too old to go! *'Jack:' Yeah. And Raven's taking the Sullivan siblings trick-or-treating. Teenagers these days. *'Benson:' Yeah, wait what? Who are those people? sees Wendy taking Mabel and Dipper to a Halloween party. Wendy dressed as Tinkerbell, Mabel was dressed as a vampire and Dipper was dressed as a magician *'Wendy:' Happy Halloween, Benson! I'm taking the twins to go to a Halloween party even though they're a little too old to trick or treat! *'Benson:' Thank you, Wendy. You are good at taking the twins to a Halloween party. *'Mabel:' You are awesome! Benson Happy Halloween! *'Benson:' Happy Halloween to you, Mabel. Who wants some full size bars? Music: Fire - Kirby Air Ride *'Luan:' in I do! *'Clarence:' face I do! *'Flapjack:' Sugar rush! into Jack as the kids dressed in various costumes run to Jack for candy *'Dipper, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Clyde, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Annabelle and Kyle:' Trick or treat! their candy bags *'Jack:' Here you go! the kids some candy *'Clarence:' Thank you! sees Chocolat dressed as a vampire queen and Vanilla dressed as a candy fairy *'Chocolat and Vanilla:' Trick or treat! *'Jack:' How about some full-sized bars? the two girls full-sized bars *'Chocolat:' Woah! That sounds awesome! *'Jack:' Happy Halloween, kiddies! *'Anais:' That was awesome! *'Darwin:' I know! Let's go to another house! *'Starfire:' as a cat Oh my! You see, Silkie? Jack's giving us some full-sized bars! *'Jeff:' out of the box, wearing his jack-in-the-box costume The full-size bars are mine! All mine! bag in hand in the air YEAH! around *'Chelsea:' was dressed as a ladybug, runs to Jeff with her wagon full of candy Jack gave me some candy. Jeff, do you have a candy wagon? *'Jeff:' No, but I have a candy bag. *'Johnny:' This is the best Halloween ever! Starfire *'Starfire:' I know, right? *'Ronnie Anne:' in the bag, there are 2 tootsie rolls and a full-size bar 2 tootsie rolls and a full size bar? Seriously? *'Jack:' close to Ronnie Anne and touches her shoulder You know, Ronnie Anne. You have only 2 tootsie rolls. It's Halloween and the kids are ready for some not only candy, but also full-size bars. *'Ronnie Anne:' sighs Whatever. Happy Halloween. cuts to [[Emily Asher|Emily], who was dressed as a princess and Taylor, who was dressed as a cat come over] *'Emily and Taylor:' Trick or treat! *'Benson:' Here you go! Have some full-sized bars! gives out the kids full-size bars *'Emily:' Thank you! *'Benson:' You are welcome! *'Erota:' Yay, candy! *'Haley Long:' I love candy! *'Luan Loud:' I like Tootsie Rolls! *'Ashley Spinelli:' is dressed as a witch Luan, we have to get some full-size bars for free! cuts to [[Layla Hart], who is dressed as a witch, Laura Lacey, who is dressed as a vampire bride, Andrea Marano, who is dressed as a princess, Angie Richards, who is dressed as Elsa and Tiffy Pensworth,who is dressed as Starfire are going trick-or-treating] *'Layla, Laura, Andrea, Angie and Tiffy:' Trick or treat! *'Neighbor:' Oh my! What a wonderful Halloween costume! Here, I will grab you some candy! neighbor gives Layla, Laura, Andrea, Angie and Tiffy some candy *'Angie:' Thank you so much, kind neighbor sir! *'Tiffy:' Yeah, I agree with Angie! *'Neighbor:' Happy Haunting! they walk in, Robin jumps out to scare them away *'Robin:' hisses I am Count Robin! girls run away screaming in fear *'Robin:' Hey, it's just a trick! *'Andrea:' running What kind of trick? *'Robin:' I don't know. Probably scaring. *'Layla:' Scaring? *'Robin:' Yeah, scaring's a good trick. *'Laura:' We are going to meet Kyle, one of our classmates. *'Robin:' Why am I not trick-or-treating? I was ready for the Halloween party! *'Andrea:' Every teenager has to go to the Halloween party. cuts to a Halloween party where other fictional characters are dancing cuts to Theresa, who was dressed as the Queen of Hearts dancing with Alison, who is dressed as Sailor Jupiter, Sam Manson, who is a vampire and Gwen Tennyson, who is a cheerleader *'Theresa:' Party time! Whoot whoot! *'Alison:' Yeah! cuts to Terra and Starfire who are in different costumes *'Terra:' I love your cat costume! a scene cuts to Layla, Laura, Andrea, Angie and Tiffy are going to see Benson as they are going to get full sized bars *'Layla, Laura, Andrea, Angie and Tiffy:' Trick or treat! *'Benson:' I like your costumes! Here is your full sized bars! the girls full sized bars *'Layla:' Thank you! Layla, Laura, Andrea, Angie, Tiffy, Kyle, Kiki, Annabelle and Lucy go with Johnny and Alex, a shadow with a long dress with a veil is roams around the graveyard *'Andrea:' Like, what was that? *'Annabelle:' I don't know. Probably a ghost. *'Lucy:' cringes Ghosts? *'Andrea:' Just shut up, Lucy and keep going. There are no such thing as ghosts. *'Tiffy:' Yeah right. Ghosts aren't real that's because they are dead people. *'Kiki:' Dead people? *'Layla:' Heck yeah. You know, ghosts are dead people who rattle chains and moan. I saw a little ghost girl once. *Lucy Loud: (dressed as a ghost) Ghosts aren't real. girls scream *Tiffy: Lucy! You scared us! *Lucy Loud: I heard that there are ghosts in the graveyard. I have heard of an urban legend about it. *Kyle: Ehhhh..... blows again, thunder cracks as they went inside a haunted house with spooky decorations *'Kyle:' Phew! We made it safe! *'Laura:' From that ghost, you know. Kyle, I'm yours. Kyle and Angie start to whimper and the door slammed closed and the other kids screamed in fear *'Annabelle:' Awww, don't be afraid guys. It's only a trick. *'Layla:' What if there is a ghost in the house? *'Angie:' Yeah? And what if there are kids in costumes are trapped inside like lost souls? *'Andrea:' Is this some kind of joke or something? *'Johnny:' Probably. We can't go to the Halloween party when we are trapped in a haunted house! *'Alex:' Indeed. How can my sisters wanted to go trick-or-treating when I'm too old. Taylor, Robyn, Gweneth, Erota, Ruby, Minnie and the other kids are coming over to trick-or-treat but they knocked on the door as Annabelle opened the door *'Annabelle:' Yes? other kids look very frightened *'Ruby:' Have you seen Paige Shatrov, one of Alex's sisters? Alex is a boy and Paige is a girl. Paige looked like she was lost and lonely. And Argent, well, she's with Paige now. Erota and Gweneth are girls so they are her sisters. *'Erota:' Yeah. We are very frightened on how we look. We are scared that Paige is gone and she was missing. It is revealed that she never died. She was a ghost. girls scream loudly *'Robyn:' lamenting We can't go trick-or-treating until midnight! We got Paige! unseen ghost roams around the streets *'Emily:' Can we come in? *'Annabelle:' Why sure. *'Taylor:' Thank you. all go into the spooky old Phantom Manor-esque house starts to lament through tears *'Gweneth:' We are all trapped here! Is this a haunted attraction or something? *'Ruby:' scared There is a g-g-g-ghost in that attraction. Is it real? Please tell me it's real! Please tell me it's real! Tell me about it! If the house is real! Tell me about it! candlelights start flickering as the lights flicker and fade and the other pre-teens start screaming like cowards and running off. All of the girls, except for the boys, shriek, giving Kyle and Johnny a heart attack *'Kyle:' Stop waking up the dead with your screaming! *'Taylor:' I see dead people. *'Kiki:' Me too... *'Minnie:' Yeah. Ruby, Maverick, Minnie, Alma, Trevor, Dawn, Mason and Maggie end up lamenting *'Maggie:' We are all scared of everything dark and spooky! *'Minnie:' Indeed! to Serana being amused about the kids being trapped *'Serana:' So kids love being scared in a haunted house, huh? I'll show them something scary. a spell book to summon the undead Adduc mortuorum ad vitam reditus. a spell and summons dark black beans at the gravestones, making the undead rise from their graves as Gumball, Darwin and Anais arrive *'Gumball:' Aw yeah! Jack is handing out free full size bars! *'Darwin:' I know. Our parents chaperoned us for trick-or-treating. *'Anais:' I got three full-size bars, a lollipop, four Nerds boxes, three taffies and two bubblegum packets. *'Gumball:' I got a full size bar from Jack, too! *'Darwin:' Yeah! I have a full size bar, top! Hope it doesn’t have a razor blade in it! warning, they see zombies walking towards them, groaning. Much to their horror, they scream and flee in terror, cut to the mansion *'Robyn:' Maybe it’s a trick. on the lights to reveal Beast Boy in a werewolf costume *'Beast Boy:' Boo! kids scream as he laughs Gotcha! You freaked when you saw me didn’t you? Well I have the whole gang here! is dressed like a witch and Radicles is a Frankenstein’s monster arrive Happy Halloween! *'Annabelle:' Beast Boy, you scared us! *'Beast Boy:' I know Right? bat flies across the mansion as the others scream and a werewolf leaps out and the kids and teens scream as well *'Ruby:' What was that? *'Enid:' I neither know or care... This is my mom. bat turns into Wilhamena, a vampire woman *'Wilhamena:' Hello, kids! *'Robyn, Ruby, Maverick, Minnie, Alma, Trevor, Dawn, Mason and Maggie:' Trick or treat! *'Wilhamena:' Nice Costumes! Here! Have some candy and full-size bars! the kids full size bars and candy *'Minnie:' Candy! *'Dawn:' Full size bars! Act II the Halloween party, Lori, Leni and Luna are dancing *Leni: Hey, are you Pink Diamond? *Lori: I'm Rose Quartz, and you? *Leni: Sailor Moon! The moon who is totes a sailor! facepalms *Chaz: Chaz-like costume, Luna. *Luna: Thanks, it's my '90s rock and roll outfit. It's my costume complete with platform sneakers. the Haunted house, Raven appears and so does Lucy and Haiku appear behind the kids *Raven, Lucy and Haiku: Boo. kids scream, catching Lincoln's siblings (except Lori, Leni and Luna) attention and so does Lincoln's and Clyde's *Lincoln: What was that? *Clyde: I don't know. Probably screaming from a haunted house attraction. Act II Act III Category:Transcripts Category:TV Special Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete